Not A Stalker
by ThePerfectShip
Summary: Clarke is caught trying to make another, yes, another, drawing of Bellamy Blake, the boy who works at the book store.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been _so_ long since I've written a story, oh my gosh. But, alas, I have returned to write yet another story, another multi-chapter fic.  
**

Clarke sat in the far corner of the book store in town, and was currently working on her latest sketch of the boy who worked there. She didn't even know his name, but he was the perfect specimen to draw. Many people would think her weird for drawing someone who's name she didn't even know, but lord, he was beautiful, any smart person would know he was worth drawing, even if it did make her seem weird in the process.

Clarke had gotten lost in her work again, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she worked on a sketch of the him from his waist up, and she didn't notice the sudden presence beside her.

"You're drawing me?" A voice said, making Clarke jump, and she squeaked, her sketch pad dropping to the floor as she toppled off her surprisingly high bean bag, one of her legs still up on the bean bag. She heard slightly laughter, and lifted her eyes to look up at the beautiful stranger that stood before her, trying to stifle his laughter. "S-sorry," he choked out between laughs as he held out his hand to help her up. "That was just so ungraceful for someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Clarke said, dumbfounded, staring up at him. She realized then, that he never let go of her hand. She flushed, and he blushed some as he realized this too, and released her hand promptly.

"I just, I mean, because you don't look like someone who would be so.. Clumsy.." He trailed off when he realized what he was saying, and turned a light shade of pink. "Oh, your sketchbook." He said suddenly, bending over to pick up her sketchbook.

"No!" She reached out, but it was too late, he already had it in his hands, and he was staring at her sketch of him. He lifted his gaze to meet hers, and raised an eyebrow. "Do you make a habit of drawing people you don't know, Princess?"

"What?! No! Princess?" She frowned some, and he laughed a bit, running a hand through his dark curls, making them even more adorably messy than they already were. She internally sighed some at the sight, or so she thought.

"I'm sorry but did you just swoon?" His expression was one of amusement, but he just shook his head. "Never mind, not important. And yeah, it's either Princess, or Blondie, because I uh, don't know your name.." He trailed off again, and reached up to rub the back of his neck.

"Clarke.. Clarke Griffin." She smiled a bit, taking her sketchbook back when he offered it, and looked down at the floor, making a piece of hair fall over her face.

"Bellamy. Bellamy Blake." He nodded a bit, and before he knew what he was doing, he had reached forward, and brushed the hair out of her face, making her eyes go wide as she looked up at him. His hand froze, and he stared at her with just as much shock. "I uh.. I.. Sorry.." He stammered, dropping his hand.

Clarke shook her head some. "It's uh.. It's fine.." She offered a small smile, though she was blushing furiously. "I guess I should be going.." She murmured, and tried not to smile at the look of disappointment cross Bellamy's features. "But first," Clarke flipped to an empty page in her sketchbook, and scribbled down a few things, before tearing it off, and handing it to Bellamy. "Here." And with that, she was gone, her hair flying out behind her as she opened the door, and a gust of wind blew into the store before it dinged shut.

Bellamy looked down at the paper, and he couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face. On the paper, there was Clarke's number, and a little note.

 _Call me sometime, maybe I can draw you properly, and not at all in a stalkerish manner - Clarke_

 **I only have two words. Tee Hee.  
**


	2. Not A Hooker

**Here's an update for you guys :3**

Bellamy had been smiling like an idiot for the rest of the day, the note from Clarke neatly folded up and stored in his pocket. Finally, he managed to get the store closed, and head home, still smiling. And his happy mood didn't go unnoticed either.

"Who is it this time?" Octavia asked almost as soon as she saw her brother, her expression skeptical. "Some tramp with big boots and hooker heels?" She scoffed some, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"No, Octavia, she wasn't that kind of girl." Bellamy shook his head some at the thought of Clarke ever been like that. Although, the thought of her wearing high heels wasn't so off putting. "Her name is Clarke." He grinned again, grabbing his cellphone and pulling the note from Clarke out.

"Woah, you said that like she isn't going to be just a smash-n-dash." Octavia tilted her head some, watching her brother type something into his phone. "She must be pretty." She nodded a tiny bit.

"Smash-n-dash? Really Octavia?" Bellamy gave his sister a look, before sending Clarke a quick text.

 _Hey, dinner tonight, around 8? - Bellamy_

"And yeah, she's pretty.. Beautiful actually. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Just the perfect height." He once again had that goofy grin on his face as he plopped down on the couch. He didn't even know her properly and already he was infatuated.

"Oh my god, Bellamy, did you actually find someone you might actually commit to?" Octavia sounded truly shocked, but her expression was mocking.

"Ha ha very funny." Bellamy stuck his tongue out at her, throwing a pillow at his sister just as his phone buzzed. He went for it almost immediately.

 _Is this your way of asking me out, Blake? - Clarke_

Bellamy grinned, earning a snicker from Octavia.

 _Maybe it is, Griffin. - Bellamy_

"This is so cute. I feel like a proud mother." Octavia held a hand over her heart dramatically. "When do I get to meet her?" She tilted her head again.

 _I'll see you at 8 then, Blake. - Clarke_

 _Fancy dress or casual? - Clarke_

"What? And let you scare her off? As if." Bellamy snorted, casting his sister a look.

 _Make it a combination. - Bellamy_

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad! Besides, if she's dating you then obviously she can handle me." Octavia scoffed, throwing a random cheese puff at him.

 _Deal. - Clarke_

"We're not properly dating yet, Octavia." Bellamy rolled his eyes, but he was smiling now at his phone, and locked it.

"Yet." Octavia chuckled, and got up, with her random bowl of cheese puffs. "I'm going to my room, there are supposed to be re-runs of Friends on tonight." Octavia was gone before he could respond.

"Yet." Bellamy whispered, and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. _Yet._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Because who doesn't love a random pattern to signal a POV/Scene change?)

"A combination? What was I thinking? It's impossible for me to dress both casual and fancy!" Clarke threw her arms in the air, falling onto the mattress. She suddenly sat up, an idea springing to her head.

"Let's see.." She muttered, darting to her closet. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, and a white tank top to go under a flowy blue top. She grinned to herself, and changed, with barely 30 minutes left to do her hair and make up.

Thirty minutes later, Clarke was dressed in her skinny jeans, the flowy blue top, and knee high heeled boots to make her just a tad bit taller. She was pacing in her living room, tapping her phone against her hand as she waited. She was about to sit down just as the doorbell rang.

Clarke froze when she opened the door, her eyes roaming over Bellamy's form. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, with black slacks, and he had made a not so successful attempt at taming his hair, but that just brought the whole look together.

"Woah.." Bellamy breathed when he saw Clarke, and he made no effort to hide it when he looked her over. Her hair was in adorably messy curls, and she had light makeup, that made her skin glow, although she was beautiful enough without makeup.

Clarke blushed furiously, and looked down, earning a light chuckle from Bellamy. "Ready to go Princess?" He held his hand out to her.

"We're back to Princess?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she took his hand, taking a sharp breath some at the slight spark that came from the contact. And she could tell Bellamy felt it too, because he gasped some.

"Because you're as beautiful as one." He had bent down some to whisper that in her ear, making her shudder. He grinned, his hand sliding up and down her arm to feel the goosebumps rising on her skin.

"W-we should probably get to dinner." Clarke managed to stammer out, and she was pretty sure her face was beet red as she stepped back.

"Whatever you say Princess." He chuckled some, resting his hand on her lower back as they started the walk to his car.

Clarke shivered at the feel of his hand on her back. Oh boy, she was going to have trouble keeping her cool tonight.

 **Hehehehehehehehe. I'm liking where this is going :3**


	3. Not Too Fast

**Whelp. I dropped, and broke, my phone today. Now it is unusable. Go me. Anyway, here's an update.**

"So.." Bellamy started, bumping his shoulder against Clarke's as they walked down the street. They had finished dinner, and gone to a movie. Now, they were just taking a walk. "Can I see those stalker pictures you drew of me?" He grinned down at her.

"Wha- they're not stalker pictures!" Clarke turned a bright shade of red, looking away, and pretended to find a lamp post particularly interesting. "I just, you're practically a walking piece of art, how could I not draw you?" As soon as those words left her mouth, she almost instantly regretted saying them.

"A walking piece of art?" Bellamy mused, putting an arm around her shoulder. "How am I a walking piece of art?" He laughed a tiny bit, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Well, I mean, your face is all perfect, with your cheek bones, your eyes, and those freckles. Don't even get me started on your abs, which are incredibly obvious through your.. T-shirt.." She trailed off, turning even redder.

Bellamy couldn't help but laugh, and before he knew what he was doing, he had leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. He straightened up quickly, turning as red as Clarke was. "So uh.. I'd still like to see those drawings.." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he coughed a bit.

Clarke sighed some, before nodding. "Okay.. Fine.." She started walking towards Bellamy's car. "That means we have to go to my place." Clarke murmured, running a hand through her hair.

"Was that your plan all along, Griffin?" Bellamy laughed a bit, jogging some to catch up with her.

"What? No! Of course not!" She turned red again, looking away.

Bellamy just chuckled, and jogged ahead of her some to open the car door for her. "Madam." He grinned at her.

"Why thank you kind sir." Clarke laughed some, sliding into the seat, and watched Bellamy jog back around to the driver side, and soon they were off to Clarke's place.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Clarke called, looking over her shoulder at Bellamy, who seemed slightly awkward standing in the doorway of Clarke's relatively nice home, and stopped. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine, sorry. I'll just have a water if that's okay." Bellamy cleared his throat, stepping into the house and closing the door, following her into the kitchen. He took a seat at the kitchen island, and watched Clarke shuffle about the kitchen, before setting a glass of water in front of him.

"I'm going to go get my sketchpad, and change into something more comfortable. I'll be right back." She smiled, and Bellamy nodded as he walked her disappear around the corner.

A few minutes later, she reappeared, and Bellamy nearly choked on his water when he saw her. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a v-neck t-shirt, and she was just as beautiful as she was all dressed up, her hair braided back.

"You okay there?" She smiled some, sitting at the island next to him and setting her sketchpad down, and began flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, I'm good." He coughed a bit some more, before turning his attention to the sketchpad. "Now, where are my stalker pictures?" He tilted his head some.

"They're not stalker pictures!" She turned red again, and he grinned. He was just picking fun at her now because it was fun to see her blush. "Here." She slid the sketchpad to him, and he inhaled when he saw the sketch of him.

The drawings were done masterfully. He never thought he was much of an "art piece," but the way she drew him made him think otherwise. He glanced up at her, to see her chewing on her lip nervously.

"Clarke, these are great." He breathed, sitting up straight, before standing.

"You're just saying that cause you're in them." She said pointedly, turning in her seat to face him when he moved to stand behind her.

"No, Clarke. The way you draw me, and other the other people in there, you see beauty that others don't." He stepped closer to her, and he could see her sharp intake of breath, and he reached towards her.

She couldn't help but lean into his touch as his palm rested against her cheek, her breaths coming out shaky now. "You see beauty in me that I don't see in myself." He whispered, before leaning forward, pressing his lips against hers.

Clarke tensed some, before relaxing, letting her eyes flutter shut as she returned the kiss, her hands going up around his neck, and his arms worked their way around her waist, pulling her closer to him, till she was perched right at the edge of the chair.

Bellamy bit her lower lip lightly, and when she gasped, he took full advantage, and pulled her flush against him as he deepened the kiss. He shuddered when she groaned against his mouth, and he moved forward, pushing the chair out of the way so he could pin Clarke back against the island.

Clarke gasped and sighed when Bellamy pulled back, and began trailing hot kisses down to her neck, and she made a noise that was a cross between a moan and a squeak when he began sucking there.

"Wait, wait." Clarke breathed, pushing him back some. "Not too fast.." She breathed, her eyes closed as Bellamy rested his forehead against hers.

Bellamy only hummed in response, giving her a quick kiss again. "I agree.. Although it'll be hard to go slow with you.." He sighed, burrowing his face in her neck and inhaling deeply, as if memorizing her smell.

Clarke sighed, running her fingers through his hair. If only he knew how true that was for her, too.

 **I don't care if they only just met they're soulmates.**


	4. Not Good At Waiting

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys, I was busy :/**

Clarke smiled as she lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling for what felt like forever. Bellamy had taken Clarke out on a few more dates in the past week, and now she was just left wondering when he was going to truly ask her to be his girlfriend.

Bellamy was sweating like a pig as he pulled into Clarke's drive, and he grabbed a random shirt from the back of his car to wipe his brow before stepping out of the car, and half walking half stumbling to the door, before knocking 3 times.

"Bell?" Clarke tilted her head some as she opened the door, looking at Bellamy, her eyes roaming over his body.

"I uh.. I've been meaning to ask you something.. Can I come in?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and the fact that she just checked him out was not helping in this situation at all.

"Yeah, sure." Clarke smiled, stepping out of the way to let him get inside, and she closed the door once he was in. She followed him to the kitchen. He had grown a lot more comfortable in her house ever since their first date, and she smiled some at the thought. "What is it you wanted to ask?" She said calmly, though she was a bit hopeful.

"I uh.. I.. I was wanting to know if.." He stumbled some over his words, and reached up to rub the back of his neck, seeming to have trouble looking at her.

"Screw it." He sighed, and stepped up to her, grabbing her hand. "Clarke, I've always had some issues with commitment, but you, you make me want to be committed." He said firmly, still nervous, but a little less than before.

"Bell-" Clarke had started, but was cut off by Bellamy, "But, the real reason I'm here, is because, Clarke Griffin, I want to know, will you be my girlfriend?" He finished, looking Clarke in the eye now as he held her hand.

Clarke's only response, was to smile, and kiss him.

Bellamy was slightly surprised at this, but went along with it, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her close as he kissed her back, groaning some as she pushed her hands through his hair. "Is that a yes, Princess?" He whispered, the teasing way he used to say that name now full of affection.

"It most certainly is." Clarke breathed, letting her head tilt back some as Bellamy trailed kisses along her jaw, and down to her throat, shivering as his tongue soothed the skin in a spot he had bitten just moments before.

"Do you still want to wait?" Bellamy breathed in her scent, before placing small, delicate kisses along the hollow of her throat.

"I don't think I'm much capable of waiting." Clarke groaned, and Bellamy took that as a yes, and pushed her back against the wall as his mouth found hers again, pressing his body flush against hers as he kissed her heavily.

"Bellamy!" Clarke gasped when he pushed his hips against hers, and he made a growling sound, pressing his face into her neck as he repeated the motion.

"I wonder, how many times I can get you to do that tonight.." Bellamy breathed, looking at her flushed face, before picking her up, and taking her to the room.

 **I don't really want to go into the detailed stuff with this story. I'll save the smutty stuff for my one-shots. And by the way, how many here want to hear an Alice/Hatter story?**


	5. Not Allowed to See

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, SSOO sorry that it took me this long to make a new chapter, but I've been SUPER busy, and kind of went through a creativity drought. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you guys, I'll try to update more often I promise.**

"So.." Clarke whispered as she drew patterns on his bare chest as they lay there in bed together. "Can I draw you properly now?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"Really, Princess? Right now?" He looked down at her, dragging his finger tips up and down her bare shoulder. "Why right now?"

"You have sexy bed head." She smiled some, sitting up some as she smiled. "Please, Bellamy?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, pushing himself up so he could lean back against the head board. "How would you like me positioned dear girlfriend?" He watched her as she climbed out of the bed, grabbed a road and her sketch pad and pencils.

"Hang on.." She walked back over to him, rolling him onto his side, propping his hand up on his hand which was being held up by his elbow, with the blanket up around his waist.

"Draw me like one of your French girls." He grinned at her, watching her as she took a seat on the chair beside the bed, crossing her legs.

"Just shut up and look pretty." She smiled at him, and began to draw.

It took about half an hour, and Bellamy's head was about to slip off his hand. "Are you almost done, Princess?" He sighed, and Clarke glared. "Alright, alright.." He grumbled.

Right now, Clarke was only pretending to finish the drawing of Bellamy. Truthfully, she had finished a while ago, she was just finding it fun watching Bellamy struggle. "Alright, I'm done!" She grinned, laughing a bit as Bellamy collapsed back onto the bed.

"It took you long enough." He groaned, watching her as she jumped back onto the couch, not letting him see the sketch. "Can I see it?" He leaned over to grab the sketchbook.

"No." She smacked his hand. "I still need to finish a few details." She smiled, sitting on her knees on the bed beside him.

"Why did it take you so long anyway? You usually finished in about 20 minutes in the bookstore." Bellamy reached out to touch her hair.

"I finished 10 minutes ago.." She smiled, leaning her head into his hand. She gasped and squealed when Bellamy suddenly flipped them over, and he was pinning her down, nuzzling her neck.

"That's dirty play, Princess." He murmured against her skin, pressing light kisses across the underside of her jaw.

"I know.." She breathed, her hands clutching at his sides as he began working his way down, and kept going lower, and lower.

"You're going to pay." He grinned wickedly, when he finally got to his destination, and proceeded to make Clarke scream his name.

"Can I see?" Bellamy was right behind Clarke as she walked into the kitchen, holding the sketchbook. They had fallen back asleep, and she had snuck off to finish the sketch while Bellamy slept.

"Patience." She chirped, setting the sketchbook on the kitchen counter and smacked his hand away when he tried to grab it. "It's going to be your birthday present." She smiled.

"But my birthday isn't for another 2 weeks Princess." He groaned, grabbing her from behind, pulling her close to him. She was wearing his shirt, and he thought it was the best thing ever.

"Exactly." She leaned back into him, resting her hand over his. "Bell.." She turned in his arms to face him. "I want you to meet my parents.." She looked up at him nervously.

"You want me, Bellamy Blake, to meet Abby Griffin?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "Not gonna happen."

"Bellamy.." Clarke whispered, and when he looked down he could see the pleading in her eyes. "I can see a future with you, and I want my mother to know she can't take that away, so I want her to meet you.." She whispered, looking away at the sudden declaration of her feelings.

Bellamy just stared at her, dumbfounded. A future, with her? He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of it once her twice.. Hell, he even went to look at rings after their first date.

"Okay.. Choose a time and day, and I'll be there." He smiled softly when she looked up, shocked.

"Really Bell?" She smiled, and kissed him when he nodded, standing up on her toes to reach his mouth.

She had to stop him from grabbing the sketchbook again, but it didn't take much to stop him, all she had to do was bite his lip and help his hand find its way under her shirt.

 **Once again I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry that it took me this long to continue the story. I will try to update it as often as possible, but I've been super busy lately.**


	6. Not A Good Dinner Party

**I felt like I have deprived you guys of oh so amazing writing skills so here's a second update in 2 days..**

"Ccllaarrkkee.." Bellamy groaned as Clarke hauled him to the door of her parents over sized house. He was wearing slacks and a button up, but he felt as if it wasn't fancy enough for this house. Although Clarke wasn't dressed much better, in a pair of skinny jeans and a top that she still managed to look elegant, although something told him her parents would not approve.

"Come on Bellamy, we're already late." She huffed, stopping to ring the doorbell.

"Well who's fault is that." He murmured close to her ear, making her shift. "Bellamy.. Not here.." She breathed, just as the door opened.

Abby Griffin stood in the doorway, looking less than pleased as Bellamy stepped to the side so he wasn't _too_ close to her, but just close enough.

"Mom.." Clarke smiled carefully. "This is Bellamy." She grabbed his hand, and he relaxed some as she gave it a squeeze.

"Ah yes.. The infamous Bellamy Blake that my daughter is always going on about.." Abby scoffed some, but stepped out of the way to let them through the doorway.

Clarke's hand had tightened on his hand, making him flinch some as she dragged him through the door. "Clarke, calm down.." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

She sighed some, and nodded, her grip loosening on his hand, but only enough to the point that it didn't hurt.

"Clarke!" A voice bellowed, but it wasn't intimidating, not in the least, and Clarke broke out into a smile as her father turned the corner.

"Dad." Clarke let go of Bellamy's hand long enough to hug her father, then went and grabbed it again. This did not go unnoticed by Jake.

"You must be Bellamy." Jake smiled politely at him, but he had the whole protective dad stance going on, which made Bellamy shrink back.

"Uh- yes sir." He straightened a moment later, holding out his hand. "Bellamy Blake." He said nervously.

"Please, call me Jake." He grinned, taking Bellamy's hand and yanking him into a hug. Bellamy was more than a little surprised, stumbling a bit once Jake released him.

Clarke laughed silently, but it slowly faded, along with the smile, as she saw her mother's disapproving face. And she felt Bellamy's hand in hers again, and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"So Bellamy.. I hear you work at a book store.." Abby added, sitting down at the dining table. The way she said it was full of sourness.

"Yes ma'am.. It's called The Ark." He sat down next to Clarke, still clutching her hand under the table, and he flinched again as she squeezed his hand when her mother scoffed.

"Abby.." Her father warned, sending her a hard look. "And it pays well..?" Jake glanced at Bellamy, looking apologetic.

"Yes sir, I mean Jake. Well enough to the point where it can support myself, and my sister, and I have a second job that can help support Clarke, when the time comes." He said matter of factly.

"When the time comes?" Abby started, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes ma'am. I see a future with your daughter, and I fully intend to be able to support the both of us." Bellamy said confidently, and Clarke looked down to hide her smile.

Abby actually seemed impressed at this point, nodding a bit.

Jake grinned. "So, how did you two meet?" He started, leaning back in his seat.

Clarke's head snapped up, her eyes going wide as Bellamy started. "We met in the book stair, actually. She had been drawing me, without my knowing, and I finally figured out that she was." He glanced at Clarke, smiling wickedly.

"Clarke, you were stalking him?" Jake's laugh boomed throughout the dining room.

"I was not stalking him! I was just.. Drawing him, without his knowing.." Her voice lowering as she turned red.

"Well, at least it turned out for the better." Bellamy nudged Clarke's shoulder with his own, and she laughed a tiny bit."

"So, Bellamy, where do you study?" Abby looked up, and Clarke stiffened.

"I don't. I dropped out." He said simply, and Abby scowled. "I dropped out after my sister was born and my mother was killed." He elaborated, but that didn't hinder Abby's disapproving look.

"Clarke, can I speak with you?" Abby stood, walking out of the dining room.

Clarke followed her tensely, as Jake just looked tired, sending an apologetic look to Bellamy.

Once they were the 'family' room, Abby turned to Clarke. "Cut it off." She said simply, her eyes cold and calculating.

"What?" Clarke scowled, standing up a little straighter.

"You heard me. Cut it off. I don't want you seeing that boy anymore." Abby crossed her arms, as if that finalized the decision.

"He's not a _boy,"_ Clarke ground out, her hands curled into tight fists. "He's a man, and he's a good man."

"He doesn't even have a college education, Clarke!" Abby starred to yell, but she quieted herself. "He's not good for you."

"And who are you to choose what's right and what's wrong for me _mother?"_ Clarke spat the word as if it were venom, making her mother flinch.

"That's exactly what I am, Clarke. I know boys like this, Clarke. He's going to claim he has feelings for you, then one day, he's going to disappear, and leave you alone and broken." Abby pleaded, placing her hands on Clarke's shoulder.

"You don't know Bellamy!" Clarke stepped back, prying away from her mother's grip. "You have no idea who he is, or how is feelings work, or my own!"

"Clarke-" Abby started, reaching for him again.

"I love him." She said finally, making Abby freeze.

"No you don't Clarke." She shook her head. "You only think you do." She stated firmly.

Clarke only stared at her for a moment, too shocked to even reply. "We're leaving." Clarke finally said, and turned, storming back into the kitchen. "Come on Bellamy.. We're going." She stopped for a moment to give her father a hug.

"I'm sorry honey.." Jake whispered, squeezing her shoulder as they walked to the door, and left.

* * *

Bellamy had heard everything, mostly because they weren't exactly being quiet. He was gripping Clarke's hand tightly, her words flashing through his head over and over again. _I love him._ Over, and over.

"Bell..?" Clarke started, looking nervous as she watched Bellamy's hard expression. "You haven't said anything since my parent's house.."

"I'm thinking.." Was all he said, and turned down the road to her apartment, and parked his car.

"Oh.." She said lamely, and when he made no move to get out of the car, or even turn it off, she frowned, looking down. She felt the tears burning her eyes, and pried her hand free. He obviously heard the argument, and now he didn't want to be with her.

"Clarke.." Bellamy started as she quietly got her stuff together, and started to get out of the car. "Clarke wait." He reached for her, but she flinched back, making him wrench his hand back.

"No, no, it's fine, I understand." She sniffed, and finished climbing out of the car, trying to ignore the pang of guilt when she saw the hurt flash across his features.

"Understand what, Clarke?" Bellamy got out of the car, rushing after her before she could walk much farther, stopping in front of her.

"I'm too much. I understand, you don't want me anymore." She tried to move around him, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him rather forcefully, anger flashing across his features.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, Clarke." He shook his head at her.

"But.. You were acting weird.. I thought.." She started, staring up at him.

"It wasn't because I wanted to break up with you.." He sighed. "I heard what you said to Abby.. The 'I love him,' part." He stated.

"Oh.." She blinked some, looking shocked.

"Oh..?" Bellamy started, and shook his head. "Really Clarke?" He sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "But.. Did you mean in?"

"Yes." She said without any hesitation as Bellamy scanned her face for any signs of doubt. "I love you, Bellamy Blake."

Bellamy groaned, and pressed his mouth against hers, speaking in between frantic kisses. "I.. Love.. You.." He pulled back, when he felt Clarke's tenseness, looking down at her. "What is it?"

"I uh.." Clarke started, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm also pregnant.."

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA CLIFF HHAANNGGEEERRRR**


	7. Not A Coincidence

**Here's an update for you guys :3**

"You're _what?"_ Bellamy choked out, looking at Clarke with wide eyes. He wasn't sure if he was happy, or scared, or even sure if he heard her correctly.

"I'm pregnant.." Clarke looked a bit alarmed now, twisting her fingers together. "Is that.. Bad..?" She started, her eyes growing misty. She wasn't sure if she could handle him not being okay with her pregnancy.

"Bad? What? Clarke, no, of course it's not bad." He grabbed her forearms, his heart aching when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Clarke, you have no idea how happy this makes me." He reached up, wiping a tear away as a few began to fall.

"B-but, the way you we-" She was cut off by his lips on hers, kissing her had before pulling back.

"The only thing bad about this, is I didn't get a chance to propose first." He kissed her again.

Clarke smiled now, kissing him back fiercely, and pulled him over to her apartment, kicking the door closed behind them. Needless to say, they were pretty busy for the rest of the night.

* * *

Clarke was tapping away furiously at her laptop, with Bellamy still asleep in the bed next to her. She wasn't going to tell Bellamy until she found the perfect one, but she was looking for places big enough for them to move into together.

She wanted to stay in one of their apartments, but neither were big enough for both of them.

"Clarke..?" Bellamy's tired voice sounded beside her, and shut her laptop, putting it on the night stand. "What were you doing?" He sighed as she laid back down, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing.. Nothing at all." Clarke smiled, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

* * *

Bellamy was at the local library, using their computers to search for apartments and houses bigger than his own. He was going to keep this a secret until he found the perfect one. And it didn't take him long. He found one reasonably close to his work, down the street from an art supply store, and it even had a swimming pool.

He got off the computer after printing the sheet, and headed home.

* * *

"Clarke!" Bellamy called once he was in her apartment, smiling to himself. "I have a surprise for you!" He grinned.

"Really?" Clarke called back, her head popping out of the bedroom, her hair damp. "I have a surprise for you too." She beamed at him, before disappearing back into the room.

"I think mine will be better." He sang in a teasing manner, setting the paper down on the kitchen counter.

"I seriously doubt it." Clarke replied sassily, holding her own paper as she walked into the kitchen, freezing when she saw the paper.

"You like it? It's right down the street from the book store, and across the street from an art supply shop." He grinned smugly.

She started laughing, shaking her head, and put her paper down next to his. It was the same printed sheet as his. The same exact apartment.

Bellamy blinked, and couldn't help but start laughing himself, hugging Clarke and kissing the top of her head. "So I guess that's where we'll be living then." He grinned, and leaned down to kiss her properly.

"I guess so." She smiled, closing her eyes as she kissed him back eagerly. "I love you." She sighed, pulling back.

"I love you too." Bellamy kissed her cheek, closing his eyes as he hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

 **Guys, guys, I don't know how many here are racing fans, (horse racing) but American Pharoah is the first horse in 37 years to win the Triple Crown and I'm just suh happeh.**


End file.
